1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a hinge unit capable of suitably adjusting a force required for a user to open and close a mobile phone body.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1-3 illustrate different views of a mobile terminal and corresponding hinge unit of the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the related art mobile terminal includes a main body 110 having various circuit components therein and a folder body 120 having a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) 116 for displaying information to a user. The main body 110 includes a key pad 102 on its front surface to allow a user to input information, and a battery 106 mounted on its rear surface. Further, the folder body 120 is rotatably connected with the main body 110 via hinge connection parts 112 and 114 formed between the main body 110 and folder body 120. In FIG. 1, the hinge connection part 112 is part of the main body 110 and the hinge connection part 114 is part of the folder body 120. The related art mobile terminal also includes a hinge unit 122, which is used to generate a torque whenever the folder body 120 is opened and closed.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the hinge unit 122 includes a housing 130, which is fixed at the hinge connection part 114. The housing 130 includes an inner space for receiving a moving cam 132. The hinge unit 122 also includes a fixed cam 134 disposed to contact the moving cam 132, a head 136 having the fixed cam 134 mounted thereon and being fixed to the hinge connection part 112, and a spring 138 disposed inside the housing 130. The spring 138 is used to apply a certain elastic force to the moving cam 132.
The operation of the hinge unit 122 of the related art mobile terminal will now be described.
When the folder body 120 is opened or closed, the housing 130 fixed at the hinge connection part 114 of the folder body 120 and the head 136 fixed at the hinge connection part 112 of the main body 110 are rotated relative to the movement of the folder body 120. Thus, the fixed cam 134 fixed at the head 136 is rotated along the moving cam 132, to thereby linearly move the moving cam 132. At this time, the spring 138 supported by the moving cam 132 is compressed to apply an elastic force to the moving cam 132 to generate torque when the folder body 120 is opened and closed.
However, because the spring 138 of the hinge unit has a uniform elastic force, the spring 138 produces the same torque when the folder body 120 is opened and closed. That is, the user must use the same amount of force to open or close the folder body 120.